codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Open Window Project
The '''Open Window Project '''was a secret Nazi project during WW2 involving parrallel dimensions. History Start of the Project In mid-July 1939, German scientist Francis Nast sent a letter to the Nazi leaders talking about a startling discovery he had made while working in psyhics. In the letter, he described how he "split certain atoms", and achieved "''extra''ordinary results" with his parrallel dimension studies. In his journel, Nast wrote about the first excursion into another universe. "The world was like glass works in a shop, all of it. The ground, the trees, the moons in the distance; all of them showed brightly in the green sun." Francis, a astrophysics graduate from Berlin, had discovered that a certain stone he dubbed the "Thule Stone", a somewhat shiny black stone that somehow grew green inside, could in fact bend and split matter; allowing for rips to form between universes. After showing some of the highest Nazi officials the first test for the government, Nast would automatically recieve funds from the Nazi government after his "greatest success" was shown to the officials, with some even killing themselves after the showing. Various "Curtain Bases", as Open Window Project bases were called, were built all around Germany for testing, most of them being built in Northern Germany. Half of these bases were actually Portal locations, while the rest would hold any other objects or lifeforms the Nazis would encounter in their explorations. Numerous explorations of other dimensions and the creation of advanced technologies would occur during the war, with the Open Window Project developing energy weapons, "Thule Stone" powered armor, and other technologies. The project also tried to utilize the lifeforms they had discovered as weapons for the Waffen SS and the Wehrmacht, but after dozens of failed tests with the creatures (often involving whole platoons being slaughtered before the creature could be killed), and the creatures project was halted. During this time, Nast also began to persue more lunatic ideas than ever before, such as bringing in Ancient Statues for Portal opening ceremonies and reading ancient texts on Atlantis, Hyperboria, and Thule; which were influenced by the "Site M" visitation in Iraq. Consequently, the bizarre slaughterings and Nast's strange activities brought uncessary attention to the Project's existance. Allied Attention In 1941, two years after the Open Window project was created, the Allied Powers caught wind of the projects existance after a letter was retrieved about a Garrison slaughter in Norway and the Luftwaffe bombing the Garrison's base. Suspicious about why the Germans would bomb their own base, the American Office of Strategic Services and the British Secret Inteligence Service began to work together to find what the Open Window project was working on. The two agencies began researching any possible information they could find, trying to link any of this information with the Project. Then in 1942, the two agencies made some suprising findings about the Open Window Project. After a group of agents raided a Nazi Compound in Southern Egypt, the agencies found important files containing the locations of some of the various Curtain bases in Germany on a dead Open Window member. The two agencies continued to gather as much evidence as they could, waiting for the right moment to attack the German forces. Curtain Base #4 After the War When the war in Europe ended, both the Soviet Union and the Western Allies began to grab whatever they could from the now defunct Open Window Project. Soviet Red Army forces and Allied forces quickly grabbed as much technology and artifacts from the Project as they could, while they would blow the locations up under the disguse of a regular "weapons factory". On some occasions, the two forces would find themselves battling each other over the technology their superiors desperately wanted. Eventually, by 1946, all known evidence of the Open Window Project was in American or Soviet hands; with the only reminders of the old Nazi project being inside long-forgotten warehouses and factories underground. The Americans and the Soviets, with their own portal technology now in their grasp, began setting up their own projects (such as Project Gateway for the Americans and Project Doorway for the Soviets) inside their home country's, beginning a "Portal Race" that would drawf the Space Race during the 1950's and 1960's. Goals of the Open Window Project For the most part during the war, the main goals of the Open Window Project was to create portals, make weapons, and create or bring in monsters that "would lead to the total destruction of the Allied war effort and the dominance of the Third Reich over the entire world." After the success of the Project's first Gateway in 1939, and the first Thule Stone powered weapon being introduced in 1941; the Project itself began to receive funding from the Nazi government. However, around 1940, Director Francis Nast found a different goal for the Project. After viewing the first of the old "Thulian sites" in the deserts of Iraq, Nast found himself obsessed with the idea of bringing the "golden ones" back to power. This resulted in many projects, both scientific and occult (such as Human sacrifice and other bizarre rituals), were formed under his orders to create a new world for the Golden ones. He slowly began to distance himself away from the idea of an Germans being related to this "Aryan Race", and began to think of himself as a prophet for the coming of their new order. Gallery 1ssinfantrylrg.png|An Open Window Project Soldier. Despoiled lrg.png|Dämon (German for Demon) Soldier. E3-2009-wolfenstein-screens-20090602081115563 640w.jpg|Two Suchendes (Seekers). Heavy-trooper lrg.png|Super-Soldat Image 017 large.jpg|A Damon searching for an enemy. Image 018 large.jpg|OWP soldiers gaurding one of the Project's many important factories. Unbenannt-2vdvr.jpg|An Open Window Assassin. Wolfenstein2-uncut-3.jpg|Open Window Soldiers Schwarzstadt. Category:Factions Category:FanFiction